The New Team
by MTcomics123
Summary: This isnt a real story but we are gonna use these people in a story comin up. So dont be hatin cause were pretty new to this. These are bios of all our OCs


_**A/N This is my first time posting anything hope you like it. This will just be about my OCs and their powers and stuff.**_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own DC :( Just my OCs**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Golden Lantern<strong>

**Civilian Name****: **Gavin Raid

**Gender****: **Male

**Race****: **American

**Age: **16

**Height****: **5'6"

**Hair****: **Black and down to his eyebrows

**Eye Color****: **Blue (unless he is in his suit then they are yellow)

**Build****: **Gavin isn't buff but he can hold his own in a fight

**Attitude****: **Gavin isn't usually happy but he isn't sad or mad either. He really just doesnt care whats going on. He rarely trys to hurt people but he is much more powerful than he around he is a very nice person but sometimes he just doesnt care.

**Bio****: **Gavin's mom was a drug addict and died when Gavin was 7. His dad was part of the Sinestro Corps and a scientist on Earth. Gavin's dad demanded that when he died Gavin got his dads ring. One day a meteor hit earth. Being a scientist Gavin's dad had to go check out the accidentally made the meteor explode and it killed him _(some other things happened but thats a different story) _Gavin got his dad's ring when he was 13. He worked with the Sinestro Corps for a few years but he hated it. So he branched off by himself

**Friends****: **Dallas is Gavin's best friend and will be forever

**Costume****: **Gavin wears the traditional Sinestro Corps uniform in honor of his dad

**Powers****: **Gavin can make yellow hard-light constructs using the power of fear and fly using the same fear power

**Weapons****: **His dad's Yellow Power Ring (wheen he doesnt have the ring on he is skilled in hand-to-hand combat)

* * *

><p><strong>Inferno<strong>

**Civilian Name****: **Dallas Kane

**Gender****: **Male

**Race****: **American

**Age: **16

**ight****: **5'8"

**Hair****: **Black and short

**Eye Color****: **Brown (when in costume wears a mask)

**Build****: Strong**

**Attitude****: **Laid Back

**Bio****: **Dallas was a laid back kid who got bullied. He couldn't do anything about it though. That all changed when a meteor fell from the sun. It attracted a wide variety of scientists. Little did Dallas know he would never see his parents again. His parents worked with Gavin's dad on the meteor. When it exploded it killed Dallas' parents and gave him his powers.

**Friends****: **Dallas and Gavin have been best friends for forever

**Costume****: **Red spandex. Black fire gloves and boots. And dragon emblem

**Powers****: **Control over fire. Ability to fly. Super Strength. Heat vision. Fire Breath

**Weapons****: **Skilled at MMA

* * *

><p><strong>Proton<strong>

**Civilian Name****: **Ned Dixion

**Gender****: **Male

**Race****: **British

**Age: **14

**Height****: **5'4"

**Hair****: **Orange, Curly hair

**Eye Color****: **Purple

**Build****: **Skinny. Not very strong

**Attitude****: **Shy, but very nice

**Bio****: **Neds dad is an astronaut. When he went into space he got radiation in his body from a black hole. When he got home his wife was so glad that they decided to have a baby. When the baby was born he got the radiation in his blood from his dad. Ned was 9 when he discovered his powers. So when he heard of two teenage superheros, he went to join them.

**Friends****: **His team

**Costume****: **He wears a purple and black muscle shirt. The sleaves go down to right below the elbow, and has an emblem of an atom on it with black spandex pants. And white boots.

**Powers****: **Proton can create black holes from his hands and control where they lead. He can defy gravity

**Weapons****: **None

* * *

><p><strong>Sparrow<strong>

**Civilian Name****: **Kasey Thomas

**Gender****: **Female

**Race****: **American

**Age****:** 15

**eight: **5'1"

**Hair****: **Long brown hair

**Eye Color****: **Gray

**Build****: **Very well built. Acrobatic

**Attitude****: **Cocky, she thinks she can do it all

**Bio****: **Kasey was dropped off at an orfanage when she was a baby. When she turned 8 the orfanage shut down and she was forced to live on the street. She trained herself in various types of fighting and acrobatics. One night she met Nightwing and he felt sorry for her. So he asked Bruce Wayne to train her properly and pay for her gadgets. He agreed and when the training was done she went off on her own. Then she met Gavin, Dallas, and Ned.

**Friends****: **She is very private and secret. But has a secret crush on Gavin

**Costume****: **She wears gray and black tight fitting bulletproof armor and looks like a ninja

**Powers****: **None

**Weapons****: **Ninja stars. Samari Sword. Smoke Pellets. Grapple Gun. Holagraphic Computer. Hidden Cameras. Small Sticky Bombs. Hand-to-hand combat. MMA. Kung-Fu

* * *

><p><strong>Artic<strong>

**Civilian **Name: Hillary Brown

**Gender****: **Female

**Race****: **Alaskan

**Age: **14

**Hei****ght****: **5'1"

**Hair****: **White and long

**Eye Color****: **Pale Blue

**Build****: **Fast and Slender

**Attitude****: **Cheerful

**Bio****: **Hillarys dad was in the military. Therefore they moved around a lot. When she was 6 she was living in Alaska and she accidentally fell into a freezing cold lake. Little did she know the lake had radiation in it. Her body was plunged to sub-zero tempatures and she was granted control over ice.

**Friends****: **Since the team started, Sparrow is her best friend

**Costume****: **Light blue spandex t-shirt that shows her stomach. Light blue spandex pants

**Powers****: **Control over ice. Artic Breath. Ice Vision

**Weapons****: **Two razor-sharp icicles

* * *

><p><strong>Coal<strong>

**Civilian Name****: **Kirstin Richards

**Gender****: **Female

**Race****: **Spanish

**Age: **13

**Height****: **5'0"

**Hair****: Blonde. **Down to mid-back

**Eye Color****: **Hazel

**Build****: **Small but still strong

**Attitude****: **Serious

**Bio****: **Kirstin had an incurable disease so she practiclly lived in a lab. One of the studys showed that there was a cure but it had a major side-effect. The cure involved mixing Kirstin's DNA with a ton of minerals from the Earth. It worked, but Kirstin soon discovered that she could make rocks or dirt move with her mind.

**Friends****: **Everyone likes her and she likes everyone

**Costume****: **Jeans with a tight lime green t-shirt

**Powers****: **The control of rock or earth

**Weapons****: **None

_**A/N Thats all for now. We will be updating soon about the villians. Were going back to school tomorrow so dont expect one tomorrow. Please review and all that jazz. BYE! :D**_


End file.
